Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{4} & {2} \\ {2} & {3}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {3} \\ {0} & {3}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{4}+{0} & {2}+{3} \\ {2}+{0} & {3}+{3}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{4} & {5} \\ {2} & {6}\end{array}\right]}$